


Anche gli eroi hanno diritto di sanguinare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Post-film di Superman. Un futuro apocalittico dominato da Lex Luthor e dai suoi robot.Disclaimer (in caso di utilizzo di citazioni, canzoni e quant'altro non sia frutto della vostra immaginazione): Il titolo della canzone è un brano della canzone Superman dei Five for Fighting





	Anche gli eroi hanno diritto di sanguinare

Anche gli eroi hanno diritto di sanguinare

Clark appoggiò la mano sullo specchio, osservando la metà del suo viso totalmente fatta di metallo. Sentiva il cigolare delle sue giunture e dal suo occhio meccanico si dipartiva un raggio laser che creava l’effetto di un’iride rossa luminescente. Dalle fessure sul soffitto entrava del vento che gli faceva ondeggiare il ciuffo nero facendoglielo sbattere ripetutamente contro la pelle abbronzata. Si voltò, mentre la porta metallica si apriva con un cigolio seguito da dei passi.

“Signore, sono qui per il rapporto” disse Freccia Verde.

“Dimmi” rispose Kal El con voce roca, avanzò di qualche passo. Superò un tavolino su cui erano appoggiati una radio impolverata e una maschera di Batman in frantumi.

Arrow si sollevò la fascia della faretra e si tolse il cappuccio verde che gli copriva il viso.

“Le comunicazioni continuano a essere disturbate. Ed è andato perso l’ultimo supermercato di questa zona. Non possiamo continuare a tenere i civili qui. Dobbiamo spostarci nuovamente”. Fece il punto della situazione. Congiunse i talloni e rizzò la schiena, socchiudendo gli occhi e indurendo lo sguardo. Clark raggiunse la teca di vetro contenente la sua tuta, totalmente nera, ed il suo occhio umano osservò la s rosso sangue stampata all’altezza del petto. Oliver rabbrividì sentendo il rumore proveniente dalle giunture dell’alieno e quello prodotto dal suo occhio bionico.

“Mi stai chiedendo di abbandonare i feriti o i bambini? Molti non possono camminare, indeboliti come sono” rispose Clark alzando la voce.

“Io dico solo che, continuando così, saranno uccisi tutti. Ci sono solo due scelte: andarsene o morire” ribatté Freccia Verde.

Kent si tolse la maglietta nera con il simbolo argentato della s e la lasciò cadere per terra. Oliver indietreggiò vedendo i tentacoli di metallo che partivano dalla pelle della sua schiena e abbassò lo sguardo. La luce candida della kriptonite bianca incastonata al posto del cuore nel petto di Kent si rifletteva sul vetro della teca. Clark finì di spogliarsi, aprì la teca e prese la propria tuta. La indossò, si abbassò e mise anche gli scarponcini rosso sangue. Si voltò facendo ondeggiare il mantello nero e Arrow rialzò lo sguardo.

“Quasi tutti i membri della nostra squadra sono morti, ma l’hanno fatto in nome di un ideale. Noi rappresentavamo la giustizia” ribatté. Arrow annuì, gli diede le spalle e si avviò verso la porta. Si fermò davanti all’uscio, estrasse una fiaschetta da sotto la maglia e se la portò alle labbra, la stappò con i denti e prese una sorsata del liquido. Lo sentì raschiare la gola ed espirò, un rivolo di liquore gli colò lungo il mento ricoperto da un principio di barba incolta.

“Voglio solo che lei si ricordi che tutto questo è opera di un suo vecchio amico. Se lei avesse ucciso Luthor quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità…” sussurrò con voce rauca.

“Fuori!” gridò Clark.

“Sissignore” borbottò Arrow. Si richiuse la porta metallica alle spalle con un tonfo. Clark si mise a gridare, tirò un pugno alla teca di vetro e la mandò in pezzi. Alcuni frammenti gli si conficcarono nella mano, il sangue schizzò tutt’intorno e grossi rivoli caldi precipitarono sul pavimento creando una pozza scura. La vecchia lampadina sopra di lui lampeggiò e le falene appoggiate sopra di essa spiccarono il volo, girandole intorno e battendo furiosamente le ali. Il kriptoniano gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri lunghi fino alle sue spalle e con un raggio laser dall’occhio normale le incenerì. Le carcasse annerite caddero a terra, da esse si alzavano dei rivoletti di fumo scuro.

“Lex! Eri il mio migliore amico! Dicevi che ero io ad averti voltato le spalle!” gridò Kal El. Strinse i pugni con forza e cadde in ginocchio con le gambe aperte. Il tonfo fece tremare le pareti e, nei punti in cui aveva colpito con le ginocchia, si crearono delle ragnatele di crepe nelle mattonelle. Boccheggiò, il sudore gli colò sul viso fino al suo mento prominente e spigoloso. Abbassò lo sguardo fino a guardare diritta la maschera distrutta.

“Tu cosa avresti fatto al mio posto?! Eh?!” gridò. Abbassò il capo ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, sentì l’occhio umano pizzicare e una lacrima gli rigò il viso mischiandosi al sudore.

“Che cosa avresti fatto, Bruce?” domandò.

_ Il corpo del Cavaliere Oscuro era per metà immerso nella pozzanghera, la pioggia continuava a cadere sul suo cadavere scivolando sulla sua tuta nera. I suoi occhi vitrei erano bianchi e sgranati, la testa ricadeva di lato con il collo spezzato. Un robot teneva stretto il mantello strappato di Batman con una mano. La pioggia ticchettava sul suo corpo metallico, scivolando tra i denti quadrangolari della bocca socchiusa e tra i buchi delle sue giunture, scendendo velocemente sul suo capo ovale. Un’altra trentina di robot uguali apparvero dietro di lui. La luce di kriptonite verde emanata dai loro occhi illuminava tutt’intorno. _

Clark sentì vibrare il tavolo, si rizzò e avanzò ondeggiando fino ad esso. Si sporse e vide la ricetrasmittente appoggiata dietro la radio tremare. La afferrò delicatamente, attivò il volume e premette un pulsante portandosela alle labbra.

“Sì?” domandò. Smise di premere il pulsante e si portò l’apparecchio all’orecchio.

“Una trentina di  _metallo_ in arrivo, signore. Che cosa dobbiamo fare?” domandò dall’altra parte Lanterna Verde con voce tremante. Clark premette nuovamente il pulsante e spostò la ricetrasmittente.

“Iniziate a trasferire i sopravvissuti. Vi raggiungo subito” ribatté secco. Tolse il dito dall’apparecchio e se lo sistemò alla cintura in vita. Premette un pulsante sulla spallina dell’armatura kriptoniana, che gli teneva fermo il mantello e la tuta fu rivestita da uno strato di piombo alto un dito. Clark si voltò, raggiunse la porta a passo cadenzato e la aprì spingendola con un colpo secco.

_ “Lex, cosa hai fatto?!” gridò Clark, atterrando dinanzi a lui. _

_ “Proteggere il presidente. Proteggere il presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America. Proteggere” ripeté meccanicamente Metallo. Il suo arto di metallo era dentro il corpo della donna, fuoriusciva dalla sua schiena ed era sporco di sangue gocciolante. _

_ “Lei quindi era la famigerata Wonder Woman? Una delusione” domandò Lex Luthor. Aprì la mano coperta da un guanto nero e la avvicinò ad alcuni girasoli. Questi si annerirono, marcendo, e crollarono su loro stessi. Il fenomeno si allargò a tutti i girasoli del campo, le foglie dei loro steli s’ingiallirono e divennero polvere. Clark sentì il battito cardiaco decelerare, gli occhi gli divennero liquidi. Il robot lasciò cadere a terra la super-eroina e si voltò verso Superman. _

_ “Tranquillo. Gli ho detto di non uccidere anche te questa volta, è un monito” spiegò Lex. L’abito bianco che indossava brillava, illuminando l’ambiente circostante. _

Clark raggiunse un buco nel soffitto, si acquattò a terra e spiccò il volo. Mise il pugno chiuso davanti a sé e accelerò la velocità, il mantello sventolava dietro di lui.

 


End file.
